Binds
by Neflanthir
Summary: Oneshot about the Demolition Boys, mainly Tala & Kai. Shounenai or not, depends on the readers pov. Any italics are Tala's thoughts btw Pls R&R!


The redhead sighed, thinking about past events caused him more trouble than it was worth, but he found himself unable to ignore the issues. Despite all the years and all the changes, one small thing had failed to change, as much as he had tried to make it. Some things could not be undone, no matter how hard someone had tried to. Looking out of the Abbey window, Tala tried to ignore the memories it brought back, some things were best forgotten, yet still he had come here of his own accord.

_All this time and he's still driving me crazy. Why did I come here? The others would laugh at me if they knew about this. My level of respect with them is already dwindling because of all these losses. I don't understand how we can lose after having trained for this our entire lives, what makes those fools so much better than us? I shouldn't lose to them, I should be better, but even he fell. What is it about them? It isn't fair! I don't suppose there is much I can do about it, I train almost as much as I was made to here and put all the effort I can when beyblading, what else can I do?_

"Tala?" The quiet male voice held a twinge of surprise.

Tala turned to face the duel-colour haired boy, masking his own surprise. "Well, if it isn't Kai. What brings you here?"

"To think, and to get away from Tyson for a while." Kai replied, watching Tala for a reaction. It wasn't often he actually answered an enquiry and he knew Tala hadn't expected an answer, certainly not such a direct one. "And you?"

"Yeah, I had a few things to think about myself." Tala replied, turning away again. "Since when did you provide answers anyway?"

Kai allowed a smirk to form; he had surprised Tala as he had hoped. "I do on occasion. What do you need to think about?"

Tala turned round to face Kai again, not bothering to mask his confusion. He and Kai had not gotten along for a long time, not since Kai left the Abbey after the Black Dranzer problem. Tala smiled slightly, remembering how much trouble Kai had caused that day, Boris had not been happy about losing half the Abbey.

"Beyblading, here, life in general. Anything and everything I guess. What does it matter? We're hardly what you could call friends Kai."

"We were though, weren't we? Is that why you've been so short with me? Because I didn't remember?" Once again, Kai gauged Tala's reaction, surprised by the open flicker of emotions.

"Don't ask stupid questions Kai." Tala replied bluntly.

_What is this? Kai has never been like this, well, I mean, he was okay before, but not for a long time. We've both been through a lot, and we certainly aren't the same as we were back then. Why is he here? What's with all the questions? This is confusing. What is Kai looking to gain by this? He's acting so differently from his normal behaviour, this is confusing._

"Tala… Look, I'm not trying to be difficult; I just want a few answers. I need to get this over and done with so I can get on."

"I suppose we were sort of friends a long time ago, before things got rough, but we were stupidly young at the time."

"Do you hate me Tala?"

Tala hesitated, wondering why Kai had asked the question. It shouldn't matter to either of them. "I wasn't happy with Boris ignoring me and letting you do whatever you wanted. I was the one to put all the effort in, I was the captain of the Demolition Boys, yet I didn't matter the second you reappeared. I resented the fact, but no, I've never hated you."

"I see. I was too drawn in by Black Dranzer to care about anyone. I wanted power and perfection and Black Dranzer wanted Sacred Spirits. That was all that mattered." Kai stated absently.

"This place has too many memories, doesn't it? Tell me Kai, why does it matter whether I hate you or not?"

"I don't know to be honest."

_He doesn't know? How can he not know? How annoying! Wait, why do I care anyway? Why do I let him drive me mad like this? Why Kai of all people? I don't understand this at all. It was bad enough when I was just thinking over what happened, but having him here asking all these questions has made things much worse. I'm getting beyond confused, and for what? Damn it!_

"You said you came to think, so why are you talking to me? What do you expect from me Kai?"

"Answers that I don't have. It doesn't matter really. I'll leave you alone, I didn't mean to bother you."

Tala stood dumbstruck for a few moments. Kai was being far too meek, his usual confidence seemingly none existent. "Kai, did something happen?"

_Why do I care? Why am I worrying about him? Kai has nothing to do with me. I know that I grew up with him for a little while, but that shouldn't mean anything. We were brought up not to care. Kai and I use each other for our own gain when we battled together, we both wanted a strong partner to guarantee facing Tyson, neither of us cared what happened to the other, so long as we got what we wanted. No surprise Kai ended up getting the better of me yet again. That stupid kid should mind his own business, I wouldn't have lost had Kenny not given that 'perfect strategy' to Daichi. But then, I suppose it means I have improving still to do. If my moves can be seen, I guess they aren't varied enough. I'm too predictable for my own good._

"No, not really. I guess we're both in the same position. Losing to amateurs repeatedly and with it, losing reputation and respect. Maybe I'm doing things wrong, I don't know anymore."

"Yeah, that sounds far too familiar. I suppose we are a lot alike in that sense."

Tala sighed; it was surprising to both of them just how similar they were, while being completely different. It was also quite depressing. In most respects, the two of them were two of the best beybladers around, yet they had lost repeatedly to someone, who in terms of skill, was on a much lower level. It didn't really make a lot of sense, but it was the case nonetheless.

"How about a match? Just training, winning doesn't matter?"

"No strings attached? Strange concept to me, but sure, why not."

Kai nodded, hiding the smile threatening to creep onto his features, though Tala noticed nonetheless, which only proved to further confuse him. Things seemed to be changing, but why and to what extent was still very unclear.

-

Before either boy had realised it, a week had gone by and things had changed considerably. Both were far more open with each other, not bothering to hide their emotions or keep everything to themselves as they had done. They had become close friends, understanding each other because of their similar upbringing.

"You know, they'll send a search party out for you soon. What would they think if they find out you're here?" Tala drawled playfully, though it was a real concern.

"All alone in the Abbey with you, yeah, that could be problematic." Kai replied lightly. "You're not worried about your group?"

"No, they know where I am, but I didn't say how long I'd be. They know better than to bother me unless they need to."

"You're lucky. Tyson is clueless, loud-mouthed, rude and never stops eating, Max is on a constant sugar-high, Hilary and Daichi are just plain obstinate and Kenny is obsessed with Dizzara and his laptop."

Tala smiled, but also noted that Kai had failed to mention one of his teammates, surprised by the slight jealously he felt, and was also thoroughly confused by it. "And Rei? He doesn't bother you I take?"

"Well, he's the one I have the least problems with and he at least has some talent in his own rights, but he can still be as foolish and childish as the rest. Certainly I've no more interest in him than the others."

"Ahh, so I'm the only one the almighty Kai deems worthy of his presence? I'm so flattered."

Kai laughed at Tala's melodramatics, but nodded nonetheless. "Well, we were taught the same way, so other than being too competitive and big-head for our own good, we don't really grate each other's nerves so much."

Tala smiled in response, knowing the statement was all too true, if there were any problems between them it was purely ego-related. Whenever competitiveness was removed, they could get along relatively well, though Kai had admitted that he found Ian's voice became grating after a while, and Tala had found himself unable to disagree.

"Well, regardless, we'll have to go soon."

"You sound almost disappointed Tala."

Tala shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe I am a little. I have to admit, this week has been a lot of fun."

"I don't have to go back you know. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Stay in Russia with us? Think you'd cope?"

"Sure. Assuming you and the others don't mind."

Tala allowed a small smile to creep onto his face upon seeing Bryan enter the room, looking thoroughly surprised.

"You going soft on us Kai?" Bryan asked lightly.

"No. That isn't going to happen any time soon." Kai replied, not bothering to hide behind a mask of indifference, they all knew better, so really it was a pointless act. "So?"

"Tala obviously doesn't mind and I don't have a problem with it, so I doubt Ian or Spencer will."

"Welcome back then I guess. Why did you come Bryan? Something wrong?" Tala asked, jumping from playful to serious without any effort.

"We had a visitor, though they tried not to make it obvious. Too bad for them that they trained us so well." Bryan stated snidely.

"They threw us aside! What business do they have checking up on us?" Tala snapped, no happier than Bryan, though Kai watched the exchange impassively.

"Pass. Just thought you ought to know." Bryan replied blankly.

"Okay. Guess it's time to get back. You sure you want to come Kai?"

Kai paused, studying Tala. "I'm quite positive."

_Well, I certainly didn't expect this. Kai is actually coming back with us willingly. I wonder how Ian and Spencer will take it? Though Bryan has a point, he is the most difficult of the three. Also, I wonder why they were looking in on us; Boris was the one who decided we were useless after all. I don't expect it's a good thing whatever the reason may be. I wonder if we could beat Tyson now? Certainly Kai and I could probably work together very well, we've already picked up a lot just in the last week. We're skilled and competitive enough to push each other to learn more and bright enough to read the other's movements; it could work well in our favour. It would be very satisfying proving Boris wrong too, throwing us away was bad enough, but to take on those idiots in our place, after everything we'd gone through for him… He needs to be made to regret his actions, I will prove I'm one of the best around; I won't stay in Tyson's shadow._

Tala noticed Kai watching him from his seat on the cramped coach and promptly stopped his internal monologue, turning his attention outside instead. He felt a blush trying to creep onto his face, but wasn't sure why. Whether it was just because Kai had noticed him thinking so openly, or because Kai had been looking at him, not that the latter made any sense to him. The coach stopped and the person sitting next to Tala got off, allowing Tala to shuffle over to the window seat, making it easier to ignore Kai's gaze; that was, until Kai moved over to sit next to him.

"Something wrong Tala?" Kai asked softly.

Tala kept his head turned to the window. Even if he had become a little more used to Kai, seeing real kindness from the normally stoic teen was still strange, so he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

"No." Tala replied candidly.

"I can go back to Japan?"

"It isn't that I don't want you around Kai, I'm just surprised you'd come back, that's all. Boris is more what's bothering me. Besides, give me a break here, I'm still trying to get used to you."

Kai smiled good-humouredly. "I'm still trying to get used to it too. I blame you for it."

"What? How can you possibly blame me?" Tala protested flippantly, already knowing what Kai would say.

"I was fine until I spent a week with you." Kai quipped.

"No you weren't." Tala retorted, shifting to face Kai. "Why do you keep staring at me anyway? I can't be that interesting."

Kai looked somewhat taken-back by the direct question. Averting his gaze from the redhead, he seemed to be seriously considering the question, or a suitable answer to it. Finally he sighed, looking back to Tala, an irritated expression lining his features. "I don't know, I guess I'm just trying to figure you out, and what's going on. Everything is changing so quickly, I can't make any sense out of it."

Tala nodded, even though he wasn't really pleased with the answer, he knew it was the best he was going to get. Kai wasn't sure himself, a fact that seemed to be grating on him no end. "Yeah, okay. We're almost back now; ready to see the wonderful place we live? And Spencer and Ian of course."

Kai raised an eyebrow at Tala's sarcasm. Truth be told, the Demolition Boys, as they had reverted to calling themselves, had been struggling a little of late; keeping the four of them had proven difficult. The accommodation wasn't terrible, but certainly wouldn't be up to Kai's standards, nor did it have as much privacy as Kai would no doubt want. But Kai had failed to show any concern as of yet and could return to Japan any time he chose, so Tala wasn't particularly concerned. He had given Kai fair warning now, so it would be left down to Kai to decide.

Bryan took the lead once they left the coach, leaving Tala and Kai to trail behind at their own pace. It was obvious both boys had a lot to think about and Bryan had no interest in getting involved in whatever their problems were, it wasn't his business and his interference in the matter would be less than appreciated by them.

Kai looked at Tala inquisitively when Bryan entered what looked to be an old warehouse or workshop. Tala smirked and motioned for Kai to enter the building, following him in once he complied. Spencer, Ian and Bryan were stood waiting for the, the former two looking curious, but also vaguely excited. Kai looked slightly nervous, while Tala and Bryan were finding the events relatively entertaining.

"Bryan wasn't kidding…you're really back?" Ian asked earnestly.

"Have to see how it goes." Kai replied nonchalantly.

Tala and Bryan smirked, catching each other's gaze. Ian was surprisingly ecstatic and Spencer seemed quite pleased as well; their reactions had been enough to make Kai relax, which is why he had slipped back behind his mask of indifference. The whole thing was certainly something the two boys found comical, ergo why they were smirking.

"Yeah, I can't see you lasting too long here, it isn't your fancy mansion after all." Tala quipped, earning him a glare.

"Tala has a good point. We don't have anywhere near enough finances for a rich-boy." Bryan added, keeping the smirk plastered on his face. Teasing Kai while they could get away with it was a must.

"Enough already." Kai stated, leaving no room for argument; not that it would stop them. "Are you having problems?"

Tala studied Kai, trying to work out what Kai was hoping to gain through the answer. He seemed genuinely concerned, but none of them were familiar with, nor appreciated pity. "Things aren't as, easy, as they were, but we're managing just fine."

Kai seemed a little put off by Tala's brusque reply and nodded in response, unsure of what to say. They all knew he hadn't meant anything by it, but equally, it was a sore point for their pride. The Demolition Boys were held in high regard in Russia, but their recent string of championship losses had caused problems, as had the loss of support the Abbey had provided.

"Don't take this the wrong way Tala, but the four of you could always stay with me. I mean, this is because of my grandfather, so…"

"We need to stand on our own two feet Kai, we can depend on someone else forever." Tala replied a little more diplomatically.

"Yeah…" Kai replied a little sullenly.

"Wow Kai, you must be really bored if you're that eager to have us." Bryan quipped.

Kai glared again, Tala and Bryan ganging up on him was not something he had expected, and he wasn't sure he appreciated it; but at the same time, the playful notion made him feel welcome, as did the enthusiasm his presence had caused. For whatever reason, the Demolition Boys felt like a family to him now and he wanted to stay with them, just not in a cold, dilapidated warehouse.

"Look, this place is pathetic, you can still do things your way, just let me put a proper roof over your head, rather than rusty metal. It won't hurt to give it a try; and Bryan, watch your mouth."

_Kai shouldn't be expecting me to answer him, let alone straightaway. Just because I'm in charge of the team doesn't mean I can make decisions for them on everything. I don't have any right to choose what they do with their lives, and yet, they are all looking to me. Don't they want to make their own minds up? Do I have the right to do it for them? Right, what are the pros and cons? Cons, we're tied to someone else, again, we have to move again, we'll have to deal with Kai's 'friends'. Pros, we're not stuck in this dump, Kai's rich, so finances won't be so tight, proper blading facilities, everyone seems to like the idea of having Kai around, as confusing as that is, and it will get us one step closer to beating that idiot and proving we're the best. That last point clinches it, I absolutely have to find a way to beat him and if Kai can unintentionally provide that, I can't ignore it. We have to prove ourselves, we have to regain our respect and place in Russia and for Russia. They're depending on us, as their best, and we didn't spend all those years training to lose to someone who barely knows the meaning of the word._

"Where are you planning on whisking us away to anyway?" Tala asked sarcastically, though knowing it would be understood that he was accepting the offer. They all understood each other well enough, so they didn't need everything explaining specifically.

"That's up to you. Stay in Russia or go to Japan."

"Only two properties Kai? How disappointing." Bryan drawled mockingly.

Kai glared again before turning back to Tala, awaiting his decision. Tala looked thoughtful and Kai had to repress a smile, he always had to think everything out properly, Tala was not exactly what one could call spontaneous. Considering their past encounters, it was strange how things had been changing of late, how close they seemed to have become without even trying. Kai failed to understand why he had even spoken to Tala that day, let alone in the manner he had, and clearly Tala was just as clueless to have asked him about it.

"We should stay, besides, I have no intention of subjecting us to your 'friends'." Tala stated callously.

Kai smirked. "Fine. I expect a break away from Tyson would do me some good too."

Tala laughed slightly, surprising most in the room. "I don't think you're meant to agree with me."

Kai smiled genuinely. "We already had this conversation Tala. Why don't you all get packed and I'll make a few arrangements?"

Everyone nodded and got on with sorting everything out. Tala remained for a few moments, looking at Kai. "Thanks Kai, even if it is for your benefit too. I don't really understand what's going on, it's all changing too fast, but I think that this is for the best."

Their gaze lingered on each other until Bryan 'accidentally' dropped something on the floor. Tala and Kai quickly dropped eye contact, a slight blush forming on Tala's cheeks. Tala quickly got on with what he was supposed to be doing, after glaring harshly at Bryan's smirk. Kai, shook his head, hoping to clear the confusion that had settled, sparing one last glance at Tala, he left the building to make the arrangements he had promised.

_What was that all about? More importantly, why am I blushing? Come to think of it, I almost did on the coach too…why does Kai keep invoking this reaction from me? I've never been one to blush, ever, so why am I starting now? I don't even have a good reason to. This is too confusing, why does Kai always have to be so damned difficult? Bryan is still smirking, knowingly no less; how can he know anything if I don't? This isn't any fun at all. This is such a bother, why me?_

"You really don't get it, do you Tala?" Bryan asked quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Tala snapped, also keeping his voice hushed.

"Forget it, one of you will figure it out sooner or later."

"Figure out? Bryan, what are you trying to imply here? Since when have you ever been subtle?"

"Since when have you laughed and joked around, let alone with someone, who up until recently, you would rather have had little or no dealings with?"

Tala had no reply to that, he didn't know what had changed, only that Kai had initiated it. The response did give him some idea of what Bryan was trying to imply and he wasn't sure he liked the idea too much, but equally, he couldn't deny the logic in Bryan's theory. Bryan left an even more confused Tala to think, taking care of some of Tala's packing, as well as his own. He knew that the fiery-haired boy would not be doing much of anything until he worked out an answer he was happy with. Bryan shook his head, he had figured everything out back when Kai had briefly returned during the championships in Russia, but neither boy had any idea that there was anything to think about at all. That was the time Tala had starting thinking a lot about everything however, and to some degree, Bryan blamed their loss of Kai because of that. Of course, he would never admit that to either of them, but if he could get them to work everything out, and in the process, get Kai to stay, they could get back on top of things, and return to being the pride of Russia.

"Bryan, you're a real pain, you know that?" Tala muttered softly, but Bryan caught the words nonetheless.

"Are you angry I interfered?" He asked indifferently.

"No, not really. I understand why, but still…"

Bryan smirked, understanding Tala's embarrassment. "It's for your own good and it works both ways. Relax Tala, I may not be the nicest of people, but I do look out for my team. You're the captain Tala, you can't afford this constant distraction."

"I know that. Things should improve and I'm determined to beat that idiot regardless."

Bryan smirked and nodded, leaving Tala to his thoughts again. Tala smiled weakly at Bryan's actions, he knew Bryan meant well, but his way of doing things wasn't exactly the best way of handling things.

_Is he right? Do I…? It doesn't have to mean that, does it? I mean, why would…I'm not… Damn it! Why does Bryan have to confuse me even more than I already was? This is too much hassle; I don't know that Bryan was any help at all. I suppose, it would explain that, but still, there could be another reason for it. Jumping to that conclusion would be a bad idea and I don't intend to make mistakes. No matter how much I try to ignore and discredit the possibility, I know I can't, it is something I need to consider, whether I want to or not. It would make some sense from Kai's behalf, the way he's been behaving around me, his willingness to leave his team to come back with us. I wonder if there really is something to this? Either way, I don't think I like Bryan very much right now, he's made my head throb because of all this confusion._

"Ready to go yet?" Kai asked casually, addressing everyone.

"Yeah." Ian chirped, answering for everyone.

Kai raised an eyebrow at Ian's far-too-happy-to-be-sane attitude but said nothing, instead turning his attention to Tala, who had yet to show any sign of having even heard him speak.

"And your end?" Tala asked, more rhetorically than anything else.

"All ready, of course. You expected anything less?"

"No. Let's go then. Enough time has already been wasted."

Kai nodded, leading them outside to the vehicle awaiting them. Ian still seemed to be ecstatic and both Kai and Bryan looked about ready to kill him. Spencer seemed completely oblivious that there was anything wrong, while Tala watched everything with amusement. Things were changing and only time would tell what was to come. Either way, it was set to be an interesting experience for everyone concerned.

-

Um, yeah, pass. Shounen-ai or not, take it as you please. Don't really know why I wrote that, but never mind… Review if you like. I'll go now…Oh, and sorry for the confusing format.


End file.
